


I Want To Write Something Meaningful

by ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, M/M, Metaphors, Mpreg, Similes, but only mentioned, suicide note, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime/pseuds/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime
Summary: I want to write something meaningful.It's my last note, to my last love.It should be special.





	

I want to write something meaningful.  
It's my last note, to my last love.  
It should be special.  
Something full of metaphors and similes, that remind you of our love.  
But I can't.  
Because our love burnt out years ago.  
And all my tears stopped falling years ago, as well.  
Was that metaphorical enough? I can't tell.  
I can remember one time, when you slapped me.  
We were at some fancy Ministry Ball, and someone from the press asked how much I was in love with you.  
And I wasn't sure how to answer. Because back then, I worshipped you like you were the sun. But I didn't want to say that, to a gossip magazine.  
But you thought I didn't love you, didn't you?  
And that's true now, but it wasn't back then.  
And thinking back now, I realise the media will have a field day with this. The husband of the nation's saviour, former death eater, killing himself, just because his husband didn't give him enough attention. Maybe they'll call me a gold digger?  
And I can imagine what will happen. People will make documentaries, they'll be conspiracies. Maybe it was Voldemort who killed me, angry that one of his servants turned traitor.  
And all the old women in the country will hate me, for breaking the heart of Britain's Golden Boy. I feel I have to put capitals there, because you've just become a trademark, haven't you? Bending to the will of the Ministry, the only time that you were home was to beat me. And still I smiled.Do you even love me anymore? I know I don't love you.  
And neither do Ron and Hermione. You know that, don't you?  
When you stopped being their friend, and started being their colleague, their associate. Someone who only talked to them for the sake of their public image.  
The country loves you, Harry, but your friends hate you.  
And I think that says a lot about your personality.  
And, if anyone else ever gets hold of this note, possibly for the aforementioned documentaries, know this. Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Boy Who I Once Loved.(Was that good? Was that funny? Was it even meant to be funny?) Harry Potter was a kind man, but now he is not.  
Now he is money obsessed, people hating monster.  
And here's something that no one knows. I was pregnant, once in the Eighth Year, when Mcgonagall made is come back to school to finish our education.  
But I was forced to abort him or her. See that? My boyfriend at the time didn't even tell me the gender of my baby?  
Harry thought that people would look down on him for not being straight.  
But when we got married, no one did.  
Don't you think that's just a waste of a life?  
Harry has wasted many lives, I realise now. He wasted the lives of his parents, he wasted the life of Cedric Diggory, the lives of hundreds of Hogwarts students who died protecting him, the life of his child, he wasted both of his lives, and was given a third, and now, he wastes the life of his husband.  
And after writing this, I realise. I do not care if this has enough metaphors, or similes.  
I do not care whether this will ruin my public image.  
I do not care anymore.  
I want to write something meaningful.

And I think this is meaning enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't normally write Drarry, but I read it a lot and thought I'd give it a go xx


End file.
